Shattered
by SemiDemena5
Summary: She didn't know how to begin. How can anyone just come right out and say what she has to say? She could lose a friend. Her best friend. Demi/Selena


**Soo, this is an EXTREMELY short one shot. I literally wrote this in a text conversation. I'm posting this to, in a way, get me back on track. I obviously haven't written in a while and I'm trying to get my motivation back. **

**Fair warning, you may not like the ending. But let me know your thoughts.**

"Hey, you okay?" Selena asked Demi, glancing over at her.

Demi turned away from the movie and looked at Selena nervously. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Selena watched as Demi turned back to the movie before doing the same. A few seconds went by until Selena let out a sigh and paused the movie. "No, you're not."

"Selena, really. I'm fine," Demi mumbled out.

"Then how come I don't believe you," Selena stated more than asked.

Demi stayed silent, avoiding Selena's eyes.

"Look, Demi. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything," Selena said softly, gently holding her hand.

'Yeah. Best friend.' Demi thought bitterly as she stared at their hands.

Demi continued to stay silent knowing that Selena was waiting for her to speak. "What I want to say..." she began. "It's not easy."

Selena squeezed her hand comfortingly and whispered, "Try."

A small humorless laugh escaped from Demi's lips. She didn't know how to begin. How can anyone just come right out and say what she has to say? She could lose a friend. Her _best friend_.

"Selena," Demi gulped. "We've been friends for such a long time. We're best friends, something that I wouldn't want to change for anything. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You _won't _lose me, Demi." Selena quickly stated.

"But how do I know that?" Demi snapped. "How do _you _know that? You can't possibly guarantee me a lifetime of friendship. You don't know the future. No one does," she whispered out the last part.

"Demi, where is this all coming from? Please, just tell me what's on your mind," Selena practically begged.

"I'm trying!" Demi whimpered out as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Selena's heart broke at the sight of her tears. She quickly pulled Demi into her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh, just take your time."

Demi rested Her forehead gently on Selena's shoulder before whispering out softly, "I'm in love with you, Lena."

Selena froze, her heart starting to beat faster than she could imagine. She was definitely not expecting that. She didn't know what to say. Demi was her friend. Her best friend. She loved her dearly, but not enough to be _in love_.

Words rushed through her mind a million miles per hour. Not one standing out to her. How was she to reply to this? She had to make sure to choose her words carefully, otherwise breaking Demi's heart.

Demi couldn't believe what was happening. She had just told Selena she was in love with her. And Selena had said nothing in return. She'd be lying if she said that her heart didn't just shatter in that moment.

"Demi..." Selena quietly let out as Demi pulled away and began to move to the opposite end of the couch.

Demi didn't say anything. She couldn't deny she had been expecting this. But she hadn't known it would hurt this much.

Demi couldn't stop the tears from falling rapidly down her face as she stayed still in her seat. Her heart was screaming "_WHY_" while her brain yelled at her to get the hell away from Selena.

Selena knew that Demi's next intention was to sprint out of the door as fast as she could. She had to act quick. She couldn't let it end this way. "Demi, you know I love you."

Selena's words fell upon deaf ears. Demi knew it wasn't the same kind of love she felt. She knew all along. But apart of her hoped and prayed that the outcome would turn in her favor. She was a fool. A fool for love.

"Don't," Demi whispered out brokenly. "Just don't." The words bounced around the room for what felt like an eternity. Finally having enough of the torture, Demi silently got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Selena didn't love her. No, of course she didn't love her.

The sound of the door closing was all that could be heard as Selena was left to sit on the couch alone.


End file.
